존•스튜어트•밀
존•스튜어트•밀(John Stuart Mill, 1806年 5月 20日 – 1873年 5月 8日)은, 英國의 哲學者로 해 經濟學者이며, 社會民主主義•自由主義思想에 多大한 影響을 주었다. Bentham가 主唱한 功利主義의 擁護者. 晩年은 스스로　社會主義者를 自稱한다. =生涯= 밀의 生涯는, 그의 精神的, 思想的發達의 描寫를 中心으로 한「自傳」(「밀自傳」이라고도. 1873年)으로 仔細하게 말해지고 있다. 幼年時代 존•스튜어트•밀은 런던에서 제임스•밀의 長男으로서 태어났다. 밀은 學校에는 가지 않고 厳格한 父親에 依해서 敎育되어 또 父親과 親交가 깊었던 Bentham나 프랜시스•프레이스에도 助言을 받거나 했다. 그는 어렸을 적부터 年中 工夫當해 父親은 밀이 同年代의 다른 아이들과는 놀지 않게 시켰다. 父親 제임스•밀은 Bentham의 思想에 共感해, 또 協會主義(associationism)의 支持者이기도 했다. 제임스는 그러한 생각에 依拠해, 밀을 뛰어난 知識人으로서 또 Bentham와 自身에게 繼續 되는 功利主義者로서 길러내려고 했다. 이 工夫法에 依해, 밀은, 3歳로 해 희랍語의 알파벳과 語의單語를 母國 英語와 함께 배워, 8歳가 되기까지 아이소포스 寓話, 쿠세노폰의「아나바시스」, 헤로드트스의 著作 모두를 읽어, 또 르키아노스, 디오게네스•라에르티오스, 이소크라테스(Isocrates), Platon의 6篇을 理解했다. 그는 또 英語로 쓰여진 歴史의 册도 많이 읽고 있다. 8歳부터 13歳에 걸친 밀의 學習의 記録은, 그와 同時代에 산 스코틀랜드의 哲學者인 알렉산더•베인(Alexander Bain)에 依해서 出版되고 있다. 베인에 依하면, 밀의　自傳은 그가 實際로 해치운 學習量을 앞에 두고 째에 말하고 있다고 한다. 8歳때분에 밀은 라틴語, Euclid 幾何學, 代數學을 배우기 始作해 父親에 依해서 家族内에서 그의 男同生들의 敎師役으로 選擇되었다. 그의 讀書의 大部分은 아직도 歴史書이 大部分을 차지하고 있었지만, 밀은 또 當時의 學校나 大學校에서 넓게 읽혀지고 있던 모든 라틴語와 그리스語의 著作을 읽어도 있었다. 밀은 라틴語나 그리스語로 作詞하는 것은 배우지 않고, 그러한 言語로의 著作의 内容을 理解하기 依해　인 만큼 向할 수 있고 , 10歳의 무렵에는 그는 Platon나 데모스테네스를 쉽게 읽게 되었다. 그가 12歳의 무렵, 1818年에 父親 제임스에 依한 著作「印度의 歴史」이 刊行되어 그 거의 直後부터 밀은 스콜라 論理學을 全般的으로 배우기 始作해 또 그것과 同時에, 아리스토텔레스의 論理學에 関한 論文을 原語로 읽기 始作했다. 다음 해, 그는 政治・經濟學을 始作해 아담•스미스나 리카드를 父親과 함께 學習•研究해, 그들의 古典經濟學의 生産要素의 見解를 完全하게 배워 취했다. 精神의 危機와 그 後 밀은 21歳 때에 本人이 말하는「精神의 危機」에 빠져, 興味•意欲의 顕著한 減退와 치는 状態에 빠졌다. Wordsworth等의 當時의 로망主義에의 接近과(時系列上은 조금 知覚하지만) 1830年을 만났을 때, 벌써 有婦女인 하리엣트•테일러 w:Harriet Taylor Mill(1807-58)와의 親密한 交友関係에 依해서 밀은 이 危機를 克服하고 있다. 後者에 對해서는, 모랄에 시끄러운 뷔크트리아朝期로서는 相當의 問題였지만, 밀 本人의 證言에 依하면, 이 時期의 밀과 하리엣트는 맑은 交際를 維持하고 있었다. 하리엣트는 테일러氏와의 사이에 2男 1女가 있었지만, 1833年말 딸 헬렌(1831-1907)을 同伴해 남편과 別居해, 週末에 밀이 그녀를 訪問하는 라이프 스타일을 取했다. 하리엣트는 社會活動家이기도 해, 그 後의 밀의 著作全體에 強한 影響을 주고 있다. 밀과 하리엣트는 테일러씨의 死亡(1849年)의 2年後, 1851年에 結婚했지만, 하리엣트의 아비놀로의 急死(1858年)에 依해서 結婚生活은 短命에 끝났다. 하리엣트의 死後는, 先述한 말낭헬렌이 밀의 버팀목이 되었다. 밀은 옥스포드 大學校이나 켐브리지大學校으로부터 研究의 場所가 提供되었지만 이것을 拒絶해, 아버지와 같게 1858年까지 東印度會社에 奉職했다. 따라서, 밀은 專門職으로서의「學者」인 것은 한番도 없다. 東印度會社의 解散後는, 런던•웨스트민스터選擧區選出의 無所屬下院議員으로서 1865年부터 68年까지 短期間이면서 選出되고 있다. 밀은 當時의 리버럴리스트의 代表格으로서 이 時期에 아일랜드의 負擔輕減을 主張해, 英國下院에 있어서의 最初의 女性参政權論者가 되고 있다. 「代議制統治論」에서는 比例代表制, 普通選挙制等, 아득하게 時代의 흐름에 앞선 選擧制度改革을 主張했다. 植民地에 있어서의 자메이카 事件으로 다윈等과 함께 叛亂側(黒人)을 擁護해, 에어 総督을 彈劾하는 論陣을 쳤던 것도 이 時期이다. 무엇보다, 政治人로서는 너무 先進的•理想主義的이었었기 때문에에 世上이 받아 들이는 좋지 않고, 다음의 選擧에서는 落選하고 있다. 結局, 英國에서 男女平等의 것한 普通選擧가 實現된 것은, 第1次大戰後의 1928年의 일로이었다. 덧붙여 밀은 바트 랜드•러셀의 代父이기도 하다. 밀은 프랑스의 아비놀에 滞在中에, 丹毒(連鎖球菌感染症의 하나)에 依해서 死亡했다. 아비놀에 무덤이 있어, 아내 하리엣트의 옆에서 永遠의 잠에 붙어 있다. 오늘 밀의 重要著書라고 생각되고 있지만 많게는, 1840年代以降(「自傳」에 있어서의 最終章에 該當한다)에 쓰여져 있다. 밀은 여러가지 學問으로 實績을 남겼지만, 그의 思想의 基礎에 있는 것은, 그 自身의 功利主義라고 하는 倫理的인 姿勢이며, 그것들은「功利主義」(1861年) 等에 있고 그 自信이 말하고 있다. =政治哲學에 있어서의 밀= 밀의 實績 안에서도 特히 그의 이름이 새겨지고 있는 것은 政治哲學으로의 貢獻일 것이다. 밀이 著述한「自由論」(1859年)은 自由롭다고는 무엇인가 물어 보는 것에 強力한 論議를 준다. 밀은, 自由롭다고는 個人의 發展에 必要不可欫한 것이라고 하는 全體로부터 論議를 進行시킨다. 밀에 依하면, 우리의 精神的, 道德的인 機能•能力은 筋肉과 같은 것으로, 使用하지 않으면 脆弱해져 버린다. 그러나, 萬約 政府나 世論에 달려 있어 개도「이것은 할 수 있다. 저것은 할 수 없다. 」라고 해지면 , 사람들은 스스로의 마음이나 마음 속에 가지고 있는 判斷하는 힘을 行使할 수 없다. 따라서, 正말로 人間답게 있기 依해서는, 個人은 그, 그녀 自身이 自由롭게 생각해 이야기할 수 있는 状態(=自由)가 必要하다. 여기서, 밀의 功利主義는 그 提唱者인 Bentham와는 소매를 나눈다. 簡單하게 말하면, 밀의 功利主義는, 快樂에 對해서, Bentham가 主唱한 量的인 것보다 質的인 差異를 認定, 精神的인 快樂에 重點을 두었다. 그것은 다음의 밀의 有名한 말로 나타내지고 있다. 「満足스러운 돼지인 것보다, 不満足스러운 人間인 편이 좋다. 같은, 満足스러운 바보인 것보다, 不満足스러운 소크라테스인 편이 좋다. 그리고, 그 돼지 혹은 바보의 意見이 이것과 다르면, 그것은 그 사람이 自身의 主張 밖에 할 수 없기 때문에이다. 」 – 「功利主義」第2章 밀의「自由論」은 個人에게 있어서 自由롭다고는 무엇인가, 또 社會(國家)가 個人에 對해서 行使하는 權力의 道德的으로 正當한 限界에 對해 말하고 있다. 「自由論」 안에서도 몫　有名한 것에, 그가 提案한「依해의 原理」이 있다. 「依해의 原理」란, 사람들은 그들이 바라는 行為가 다른 사람에게 依해를 주지 않는 限에 두고, 좋아할 만큼 從事할 수 있도록 自由이어야 하다고 하는 原理이다. 이 思想의 支持者는 자주 自由論者로 불린다. 自由論者라는 말이 正義하는 것은 넓지만, 通常은 依해를 주지 않는 行為는 合法化되어야 한다고 하는 생각(=「依해의 原理」)을 包含한다. 現代에 있고, 이「依해의 原理」을 基盤으로 몇 사람인가의 自由論者가 合法化되는 것을 支持하는 것으로서는 賣春이나 現在 非合法의 藥物도 包含한 藥物 使用이 있다. 빌헤임•폰•Humboldt「國家活動의 限界를 決定하기 依한 시론」은 밀의「自由論」에도 큰 影響을 주었다. 밀은「自由論」에 있고, 政府가 어느 程度까지 國民의 自由를 制限할 수 있는지, 國民은 어느 程度의 客觀的證拠에 依한 主義에 依해서, 스스로의 自由로운 主義에 依해서 어느 程度까지 政府에 干渉되지 않고 , 自由로운 意思決定을 이루어야 하는 것인가 考察을 行했다. 例로서 毒藥의 藥品의 説明書는 政府에 依해서 命令되어야할 것인가, 스스로의 自由로운 意思에 依해서 注意해야할 것인가를 들어 考察하고 있다. 萬約 스스로의 意思에 依해서 注意해야 한다면, 政府는 説明書를 붙이도록 強制해서는 안되지만, 그것이 不可能하면 政府는 説明書를 強制해야 한다라고 論해 國民의 能力의 問題도 採擇하게 되었다. 술이나, 담배의 説明書나, 그것과 유사에　經濟學的으로 意味가 있는 주세나, 담배세의 意味에 對해서도 같은 것을 말할 수 있다. 萬約 注意해서는 안된다고 하는 것이 되면 警察國家가 될 것이다 해, 한편 自由論者와 같이 強制的인 일에만 注意해야 한다라고 말하는 것도 可能하겠지 해, 또 스웨덴과 같은 福祉國家를 主張하는 것도 可能하다라고 하는 것이 된다. 밀은 自由論 中에서 콩트의 實證主義哲學을 다음과 같이 解釋하고 있다. M. Comte, in particular, whose social system, as unfolded in his Syst me de Politique Positive, aims at establishing (though by moral more than by legal appliances) a despotism of society over the individual, surpassing anything contemplated in the political ideal of the most rigid disciplinarian among the ancient philosophers. 古代에 있어서의 哲學者의 사이에서도 가장 완미 이루어 請求書主義者의 政治的理想으로서의 厳格主義를 深思熟考한 結果, 그것을 克服하는 것에 依해서(道德에 依하는 것보다도, 오히려 法的인 適用에 依해서) 個人에 對해서의 社會의 前提를 確立하는 目的을 가진 社會시스템을, 콩트는 特히「實證主義政治시스템」 中에서 展開했던 것이다. – 「自由論」 이 빌헤임•폰•Humboldt와 콩트의 생각이 밀의 自由論의 根拠에 있었던 것이다. 아이자이아•바 인은, 이것을 한층 더 推薦했다. 바 인이 利用한 積極的自由, 消極的自由라고 하는 概念에 따르면, 밀의「自由論」의 論議의 相當數는 消極的自由롭게 붙어서된다. 바 인이 提唱하는 消極的自由롭다고는, 障害, 妨害, 強制(抑壓의 欠如를 意味한다. 또 한편의 積極的自由롭다고는, 行為 할 수 있는(可能性的인 것도 包含한) 能力, 自由롭기 때문에의 必要條件 – 物質的支援, (있는 사람에 있어서의) 啓蒙의 程度, 참정의 機會等 - 의 存在를 가리킨다. 밀은, 다른 사람에게 依해를 주지 않는 行為를 하기 依해서, 個人의 自由로운 行動을 妨害하는 法等의 障害를 없애는 것은 政府의 役割이다고 말하고 있다. 밀은 實際의 自由의 行使 – 例를 들면 窮乏한 市民이 生産的 일을 얻는 것 - 를 許諾하는 必要　　條件에 對해서는 論議를 展開하지 않고, 거기에는 그 後의 人民憲章運動에 기다리지 않으면 안 되었다. 그 後, 「自由民権의 臨終」을 쓴　經濟學者의 케인즈 等에게 代表되는 20 世紀의 思想家의 登場을 기다리지 않으면 안 되었다. 그러나 뉴딜政策을 包含하는 自由主義의 運動에는 恒常 밀의 自由論이 크게 影響을 준 것은 否定할 수 없으면 좋은 메. 또, 밀은「女性의 隷屬」(1861年), 「代議政治論」等도 著述하고 있다. 實際의 =論理學에 있어서의 밀= 論理學의 分野에서는, 「論理學體系」(1843年)을 著述했다. 이 안에서 밀은, 實證主義的인 社會科學方法論의 確立을 目標로 해, 歸納法에 따라 發見된 經驗法則을 再度現象의 豫測에 適用해 法則의 眞理性을 確認한다고 하는, 오규스트•콩트의 歴史的方法을 基本으로 한 演繹法을 確立했다. =經濟學에 있어서의 밀= 리카드 後의 古典派經濟學의 代表的인　經濟學者이며, 「經濟學原理」(1848年)을 著述한다. 이 壮大한 著作은 古典派經濟學의 代表的인 敎科書로서 마셜의「經濟學原理」의 登場(1890年)까지 君臨했다고 말할 수 있다. 다만, 厳密하게는 밀의 著作의 타이틀은 政治經濟學 political economy의 敎科書이며, 마셜의 그것은　經濟學 economics의 敎科書이었였다. 그 後, 新古典派나, 마르크스와 그 後繼者들에 依해서, 「過渡期의　經濟學」으로서 多様한 批判에 露出되었지만, 近来에는　再評價가 進行되고 있다. 밀의　經濟學은, 大略的으로 말하면 리카드 以来의 古典派經濟學 모델의 體系에 따라서 있다. 19 世紀의 英國은, 産業革命이나 植民地獲得競爭의 勝利로, 急激하게 物質的인 豐富함을 獲得했다. 그러나, 그러한 史上空前의 變容에도 不拘하고, 貧富의 格差나 植民地의 増加等의 社會變化 안에서, 古典派元来의 自由放任政策은 限界를 보이고 있었다. 經濟學者 밀의 課題는, 그러한 當時의「豐富한 先進國」英國의 社會問題에 對해서, 具體的이고 實現可能한 處方箋을 쓰는 것에 있었다. （例를 들면, 同時代의 Dickens가 그리는 貧困層의 스케치等을 봐서.） 基本的으로 밀은 自由放任政策의 支持者였지만, 로버트•오웨等의 유토피아 社會主義者의 潮流의 影響을 받아 社會主義的인 色調를 띠고 있어 마르크스와는 자주 對比된다. 「經濟學原理」의 版에 依해서 그 社會主義에의 接近의 程度는 變動해, 最終盤에서는 社會主義에 對해서 若干 距離를 두고 있다. 이것은, 勃興하는 急進的인 社會主義運動의 實勢에, 밀이 幻滅했기 때문에는 아닐까 생각되고 있다. 社會主義體制가 가질 恣意的인 分配, 表現의 自由의 壓殺等의 생각할 수 있는 弱點에 到着하고, 매우 厳하고, 한편 先見性이 豐富하는 豫言을 하고 있다. 밀은, 生産이 自然의 法則에 依해서 주어지는데 對해 分配는 社會가 人為的으로 變更可能한 것으로 注目해, 政府의 再分配機能에 依해서, 漸進的인 社會改革을 行하는 것에 期待하고 있다. 그 意味에서는「큰 政府」에 依한 세이프티•넷의 構築에, 激化하는 階級對立의 處方箋을 찾아냈다고 말할 수 있다. 긴 時間은 걸렸지만, 大體로 英國社會는 마르크스의 격양인 革命의 豫言이 아니고, 밀이 쓴 穏健한　處方箋의 方向에 徐徐히 進行되었다고도 말할 수 있다. 後에 페브리언 協會로 늘어서 가는 英國의 社會民主主義에, 具體的인, 傳統派經濟學으로부터의 理論的 뒷받침해를 준 最初의　經濟學者의 1名으로서도 評價할 수 있다. 덧붙여 現代經濟學　안에서는, 아마르티아•센의 平等主義的인　經濟學文獻　안에도, 자주 밀의 引用을 볼 수 있다. 經濟成長을 自明의 것으로 하지 않았기 때문에, 이른바 「正常型社會」論의 先驅라고 보여지기도 한다. 또, 當時의 英國에 深刻한 不安을 던지고 있던 Malthus「人口論」以来의 人口問題에 對해서는, 労動者階級의 自發的인 出生率의 抑制에 依한 出生率의 制御에 期待한다, 라고 하는 생각(新마르사스主義)으로 臨하고 있었다.